


We're On Fire

by azalea_21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, brief mentions of lilo, forced relatioships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants him and Niall to be together Happily</p><p>or</p><p>the one where Harry and Niall just started dating for 2 months and Niall is been forced by management to have a relationship with a world-wide known singer</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON THE NEW MIDNIGHT MEMORIES TRACK HARRY WROTE,
> 
> ''HAPPILY''

(You don't understand, you don't understand what you do to me when you hold his hand )

''Harry?''

''Harry!''

 

''Oi Styles!'' 

That got me out of my thoughts. That, and the sharp slap at the back of the head by Zayn. I rubbed the sore spot at looked at my three best mates. ''What?'' I mumbled.

''Where ya been? Mars?'' Louis asked. I shrugged and looked down at my ice cream again which by now was already turned into a pile of chocolate water. I sighed. This is just 

great, even the ice cream is gloomy with me. 

''Harry, you have to try and forget about it'' Liam spoke up. I looked up and glared at him. I thought he was supposed to be the rational one here!

''You of all people know I can't'' I said, trying to control the burning in my heart.

''I know it's hard but-'' I pushed back my chair so hard, the customers eyes turned to us. ''It's impossible'' I said and left the ice cream shop with girls crowding them. 

I felt a bit guilty but Liam made me do that. I can't just let it go! They don't understand what I feel when I see the guy I've fallen for holding another guy's hand, kissing another 

guy's cheek or just hanging out with that guy for all the tabloids to see. Even though it is for show.

** ''Hey, where did Harry go? **

** ''He umm, had some errands to run'' **

( It's 4 am and I know that you're with him, I wonder if he know that I touched your skin ) 

Deep breaths. 

In and out.

In and out.

I shut my eyes to keep the tears from falling and opened them again to check the time on my phone. 

4 am. 

I should be asleep right now, we have recording tomorrow and I really should get some rest. But I can't. I can't sleep after seeing that picture of Niall and the famous

world-wide known singer, Max Taylors kissing. In front of a fountain. And Niall, He- he looked so happy in that picture. I don't even know if he is in real life or not. I mean,

we cut all talking after that night. That night what Niall told me when he came back from that meeting with management. I was on the couch, ready to snuggle up to him when he 

came home. I had The Walking Dead Season 1 until Season 4 on dvd and a pack of beer on the table. All I needed was Niall. I expected him to just get on the couch with me but 

instead he asked me to sit up and he was really sorry. He told me it didn't have to be the end, that we could still be together in secret but no. Doesn't he know it hurts?

 

I shut my eyes again, trying to get some sleep but all I could think of was Niall. 

Niall's laugh, Niall's smile. How soft Niall's hair was through my fingers and how when he kissed me, I felt like just flying and running at the same time. 

I miss how he would fit perfectly in my arms when I'm holding him when we sleep.

The happiness clearly shown when everyone is around him and the way he would talk to me. I missed Niall. I missed Niall as my best mate, and as my boyfriend. 

 

** ''Guys, Harry isn't picking up his phone.'' **

** ''Of course not from you, Niall'' **

 

It was a Saturday.

Louis and Zayn managed to drag me out of bed this weekend with a threatened, ''I'll force you to watch me and Liam make out if you don't'' by Louis and no I did not want

to see that again. So I had manage to gather at least some mental strength to get dressed decently (not really) and get out of the house to meet them up at park just 15 minutes 

away from here. Liam saw me when I arrived and led me to the back of the park, past the tall and thick trees and to the area where there was a wide lake overlooking us. A wide 

clearing that was filled with leaves all over and the other boys all throwing apples at each other.

 

''Harry's here!'' Liam shouted in glee.

I smiled when Zayn actually laughed and gave me a huge bear hug. 

''Great you made it mate! I thought me and Liam could have given you quite a show'' Louis said with a smirk and I pulled a face at that.

''Harry'' I turned around at the voice and saw him looking so fucking pretty in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. His blonde hair in a quiff which I didn't know when he

got done. I gritted my teeth. I was supposed to know those kinds of stuff, I bet Max does. STOP IT HARRY.

''Okaaayy.. now that we're all here..'' Louis forced me by the shoulders to look at him and gave me a huge grin.

''Let the games begin!!'' Zayn shouted and instantly I felt a cold dripping down my bag. What the- I turned my head and saw Zayn and Liam armed with water guns and

smirking at me. 

''Oh it's on!'' I said when Louis handed me one. 

Zayn was already soaked after 10 minutes, man he was bad at this and called a forfeit. Liam and Louis were somewhere, well Louis said he was going to hunt out his

boyfriend and make him so wet, he'll scream. His words, not mine. So here I was, watching my back from any surprise attacks. From the only guy I've been avoiding for 

2 months. I saw that familiar blonde hair ahead of me and smirked. Gotcha.

I made sure my footsteps were really quiet, like trying not to startle a bird and once I was 2 feet away I had my gun aimed at his back. He moved, making his back muscles

move and evident for me too see which wasn't really the time now and I bit my lower lip from cussing. SHOOT HIM.

I shook my head and was about to shoot when a splash of cold made its way on my face and I may have let out a very un-manly screech while blindly stepping back.

His laugh made me open my eyes and I really regretted doing so because I was met by a sudden pang in my chest. Niall laughing, his whole scrunched up and his mouth into

a huge laughing grin. He stopped when he noticed I wasn't doing anything and looked at me with raised eyebrows. He dropped his gun and let his hands wide open.

''Shoot me, Styles'' He said.

I looked at him in confusion.

''I'm giving you a chance here, shoot me'' He said, looking at me with a hint of a smirk playing at those pink lips I've missed so much.

I aimed my gun and he closed his eyes.

He looked so .. so willing. I dropped the gun and had him pushed down on the grass, me hovering over him. He opened his eyes in shock and we just locked eyes for a second. 

I was studying his face really, waiting for him to push me off and scream profanities at me for doing that. Because he was taken, he had his heart at someone else. I was waiting

but at the same time I really didn't want him to do that.

''What are you waiting for Styles?'' He said so low I was sure I couldn't hear him if I wasn't on top of him right now. 

''What?'' I asked dumbly and he let out a laugh it changed my mind about me being mad at him for it. He groaned and cupped my jaw, slotting his lips on mine and I let my eyes 

slip shut. I felt him move his lips against mine and I moved mine too, just kissing him made me dizzy and giddy and wanting to, wanting to just scream out loud. Niall giggled 

when I bit his lower lip and slipped my tongue into his mouth. God, I missed him so much. 

We stayed there for quite some time, just kissing and hiding away from the boys.

 

** ''Maybe we should call them back, It's gonna rain'' **

** ''Shut up Liam!'' ** 

( I don't care what people say when we're together! )

It was 4 days after that thing that happened with me and Niall and I stayed locked up in my flat after that.

I didn't answer calls or texts.

I just stayed on my bed, air conditioner on 16 degrees, Family Guy reruns and eating ready made supermarket butter popcorn. 

I didn't want to get out of this state I'm in and face the outside world where reality lies. Where Niall is not with me and is with his new boyfriend. I don't want to face the

guilt that's set deep inside of me because I helped him cheat on a guy his taken to like.

''There better not be rats in there Harry!'' I almost jumped at the voice and the pounding on my door that came with it. I so wanted to just cry out, ''Go away!'' But held back. It

would be no use anyways because somehow Liam and Louis had my door open in a second. 

''Where did you get a key?'' I asked, holding up the blankets as though it could protect me from them.

''I stole it from Niall'' Louis shrugged and sat on my messy bed. I felt my heart rip at the mention of his name and my face clearly showed it too because Louis slapped my face

after that. ''Stop it'' Louis said sternly and I scowled.

''If you came here to tell me to stop loving him and hating him at the same time then you're wasting your time'' I mumbled, crawling under the sheets.

''No we're not here for that , now get dressed!'' Liam said, yanking the covers away to face them. I would have hissed but I wasn't such in a humorous mood now.

''Whyyyyy?'' I whined.

''Just do it!'' 

''No, look- you guys can go-''

''Harry get dressed before I drag you in there!''

''No! I am not-''

''Liam!'' Louis shouted and Liam gave me an apologetic smile before he had me thrown over his shoulder and landed safely in the shower in no time. I groaned and just started

to shower, what's the use anyway!

 

I got dressed, very slowly to tick Louis off and it did because he was driving so fast I almost puked out my popcorn on the way. We arrived at the building of Modest 

Management and I frowned. ''Why are we here?'' I grumbled. This is the last place I want to be right now.

''Just- C'mon!'' Louis said and dragged me towards the entrance with Liam in tow. 

The air-conditioned air hit us like a ton of bricks just as we got in and I gritted my teeth. Jeesh, it was cold in here. How ironic. Louis led us to towards the elevator and pressed 

the 15th floor. He turned towards me with a serious face and wow this can't be good. ''What?'' I asked.

''Do you love Niall?'' He asked.

I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. ''Louis, what are-''

''Do you love Niall or not!'' He shouted and I nodded frantically before he could shout some more. He nodded and looked at Liam with a satisfied smile.

''Good, good'' He muttered and I looked up at the elevator ceiling. God, help me.

 

''They're here! Finally! They're about as patient as Niall!'' Zayn said with his dramatic hand gestures just as we arrived on the 15th floor. I tried to calm my racing heart

when I saw Niall standing beside Zayn. ''What is this?'' I asked, more confused than ever. ''C'mon'' Niall muttered and had grabbed my wrist. I wanted to pull back but then his

fingers found themselves entwined with mine and I relaxed. He gave me a soft smile before pushing open the glass door.

There, seated 6 men behind a huge marble desk. The room was as I always remembered, posh and dark. 

''What is this about Mr Horan?'' a guy asked, the one standing.

''Sorry to call of you in on this but it's really important'' Niall said, dragging me inside and to the front of the room.

''Well, what is it?'' another one asked, face as annoyed as ever. ''I'm breaking up with Max Taylors. I can't pretend to date to date him anymore'' Niall said and yes my heart

just did 25 back flips. 

''You can't! Niall, remember this is for-''

''I know! But when it comes to love, it's different'' Niall said, the grip of his hand on mine tightening. I squeezed his hand to give him reassurance. 

The two men that talked just now just let out a short laugh before having their faces back on serious mode. ''This isn't about love. It's business'' The one standing said.

''Well, fuck that! Me and Harry are dating and we're planning to actually tell the world about it'' Niall said, holding up our joined hands. 

WAIT WHAT.

''You can't! This will only make your fans withdraw in disgust'' another one said and that made my heart boil and I yanked my hand away from Niall. 

''Don't fucking say that! Maybe we will lose some fans, but we'll have fans that will stay. And no we don't care what people will say when they see us together as long as

we're happy with each other. Fuck those haters, they can say whatever they want but me and Niall know our family and friends and most of our fans support us.'' I let out, hands

balled into fists and breath heavy.

They all exchanged glances and Niall had taken my hand by now.

( I just want it to be you and I forever)

''Fine'' The one standing said, making all of them look at him with surprised expressions.

''Thank you'' Niall said and dragged me out of there before they could argue further.

We went out and saw the three of them not in sight. ''They're waiting outside'' Niall said and I turned to him fully for the first time after that whole meeting in there.

''I'm sorry'' I blurted out, tears threatening to fall and Niall pulled me in a hug, arms wrapping around my neck while I held him by the waist. ''I'm sorry, I should've stuck to us 

from the second they suggested that but I was scared it would do something to the band. You made me realise it's gonna be alright now'' He let out, pulling away and I stared 

into those eyes that I've memorised every shade of from the pupils to the outline. 

''So, how about a date?'' I asked with a smile.

''A date? sounds good!'' Niall replied, smiling.

''Good cause I haven't been happy for a long while now'' I said, entwining our fingers.

''Oh, so you're gonna be happy with me?'' Niall asked with a smirk.

I smiled and pecked his lips softly.

 

''I'l always be happy with you'' 

(Baby be with me so happily)


End file.
